1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal to be used as a component of a piezoelectric device, and more particularly to a terminal with a twofold electrode portion to be used for a piezoelectric device.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that a terminal which has a first electrode portion, a second electrode portion folded on the first electrode portion and projections provided on the first and second electrode portions is used in a piezoelectric device.
Such double-projected terminals, piezoresonators and other necessary members are piled in a box-type case to form a piezoelectric device. The piezoelectric device has a disadvantage that the output waveform is apt to fluctuate when a shock or a vibration is applied from outside. It seems that the fluctuation of the output waveform is caused by transmission of a plurality of parasitic vibrations, which occur on the piezoresonators at the time of the external shock or vibration, together with a normal-mode vibration generated through the terminals.